Under the Mistletoe
by Writer Want You Forever
Summary: A sweet short story of boy meets girl at Christmas time featuring all our favorite Twilight characters.
1. Home for the Holidays

"I'm glad you're coming. My house is the best place to be if you want to relax. I love coming here on breaks. I can't wait for you to meet my parents. They're going to love you." Alice talked non-stop for two hours as we made our way to her parent's home in upstate Illinois. She was nothing if not enthusiastic.

Shifting in my seat, I tried to appear more excited; I owed it to Alice for having invited me to her home for the holidays. If it wasn't for Alice, I'd be holed up on campus singing Christmas carols to myself seeing as how my parents decided to go on a Jamaican cruise instead spending time with me this year.

"Thanks for inviting me, Alice. Christmas would have sucked if it wasn't for you." She waved my comment away saying that it was completely unnecessary to thank her.

"You had to come. I would have made you come even if your parents wanted you home this year. You need some fun and my house is the place to get it. Trust me, Bella Swan, I know what's best." She ended with a wink and a nod as if she were all knowing and I laughed, really grateful that Alice had attached herself to me last semester. She was turning out to be a great friend.

"Would you mind helping me with this dip, Bella?" Alice's mom asked, enlisting my help in the kitchen.

"Sure, Esme." Alice's parents were great. I could definitely see where she got her kindness from. They welcomed me like I was their own kid and I appreciated feeling so at home so quickly. There's nothing worse than that awkwardness you feel when you're in a stranger's home.

We spent the afternoon eating yummy snacks and getting to know one another. Alice told them what she knew of me, adding a few funny stories that made me blush. I told them about my parents and where I grew up. Her parents told me some stories about Alice and her brother, Edward, who I had yet to meet. He was supposed to be arriving tonight. If he was anything like Alice and her parents, this week was going to be just what the doctor ordered.

Alice and I got settled in to her old bedroom and spent the rest of the day touring the house and neighborhood where she grew up. Our walk through her old stomping grounds was doing wonders for my state of mind and when we neared the house again, I felt lighter than I had in months. This trip really was just what I needed. I was beginning to think that maybe Alice did have some physic abilities.

"Oh, good, Edward's here." I looked toward the house to see that a new car was parked in the driveway behind Alice's. "C'mon. I want you to meet my brother."

She sped up and I followed quickly behind, both of us crashing through the front door in excitement. I was smiling widely when we burst into the front hallway, the Cullen family enthusiasm having rubbed off on me in the last few hours. I couldn't wait to meet another member of the family. We rounded the corner and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Alice bounded ahead shouting, "Edward", jumping up into the arms of the most attractive man I had ever seen. This was so not what I was anticipating.

Alice's brother needed to be shorter, more round, kind of like a jolly, silly elf. Maybe I would launch myself at him too, and he would hug me and say, "Woah, who's this? A new member of the Cullen family?" Then we would all laugh and punch each other in the arm. We'd play games and laugh all week long...totally not attracted to each other. I was hating the feeling rushing through me right now.

You know that feeling you feel when you meet someone who is extremely and jaw-droppingly attractive? You instantly feel unworthy of them. They're too good looking and perfect for you. They would never want to be with you or even hold a conversation with you. You can't look away because they're so beautiful but you want to because you're embarrassed and suddenly feeling very shy. You hate how attracted to them you are. You wish you weren't but you are and now you have to speak to them and pretend like they're just a normal, plain person when clearly they are not. You begin to resent them. Who do they think they are? They're no better than you. How dare they bring all that attractiveness in here where two minutes ago we were all happy and plain and having fun. Now you get to feel completely self-conscious for the next week. Great.

"Bella, this is my brother, Edward." Alice turned toward me, totally beaming, one arm slung around his waist, one outstretched toward me, as if inviting me to join in a group hug. I return to my thought of her brother being an elf and me launching myself at him, all of us laughing and know that is never going to happen. Why couldn't he be ugly?

"Hi." I say shyly, trying to manage a smile and not seem awkward. I make no move toward them.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." His voice enters my body and drills straight through to my heart. My spirits fall instantly, knowing how he is affecting me and understanding fully that he will never be affected that way by me. One-sided crush...check.

Alice looks a little confused by my sudden stand-offishness but is distracted when Edward pulls her to him and kisses the top of her head. "It's good to see you, Sis. I've missed you." After a tight hug, he releases her and grabs his bags. "I'm gonna put my stuff away." He says, casting a look at his parents before turning to go up the stairs. I stare at him until he disappears.


	2. The Garage

All worry I had about spending time with his gorgeousness passed quickly. Edward kept to himself and rarely joined us. When he did come down, he sat by himself in a chair looking forlornly out the window or into space. Alice and her parents were making obvious attempts to make sure I was having a good time and that Edward's mood was not affecting me. By the second day I had loosened up and had just about forgotten he was there.

Christmas Eve came and I joined Alice and her family at their church for services. It was quite beautiful, the church lit by candles and a solemn yet festive spirit in the air. I felt good too, having dressed up a bit for the occasion and my enthusiasm returning, I found myself eager to see what would come next.

I followed Alice and her family around the sanctuary, being introduced to old friends and neighbors as Alice's friend from college. My confidence was bolstered when several guys looked me over after being introduced. Alice nudged me in the side, giggling and whispering in my ear, "Maybe you'll take one of them back to Chicago with you, that's my idea of a Christmas gift." I scolded her for talking like that in church but secretly enjoyed the attention. A relationship would be nice. Up until now, school had been my priority, with graduation coming in a few short months, the time had come to start thinking about my future.

The service was wonderful, full of singing and featuring a play by the children. It kept my mind off the fact that I was seated between Alice's mom and Edward. I could feel his body heat next to me and he smelled so good. He ignored me completely of course, not because he was being rude, he just seemed so distracted by whatever was on his mind. I hoped that whatever it was would work itself out soon. Even though we hadn't gotten to know each other, I was sure he was just as nice as the rest of the Cullen family. It was too bad that his Christmas was being tempered by something.

Afterwards, Mr. Cullen, I was supposed to be calling him Carlisle but couldn't quite bring myself to, went to get the car while we waited on the steps of the church. Esme and Alice wandered over to talk with someone leaving me and Edward alone.

"Did you enjoy the service?" I was startled to hear Edward speak and it took me a minute to realize he was speaking to me.

"Oh, um, yes. It was beautiful." I stuttered out, wondering why the sudden effort to engage in conversation.

"I'm sorry. I caught you off guard there, didn't I?" He smiled slightly before adding, "I know I haven't spoken two words to you since we met. You probably think I'm mental." He looked me full in the eyes now, making my breath catch. He was ten times more handsome when he smiled.

"No. No, I don't. You just seem like you have alot on your mind." I tried to be gracious. Who knows what the guy was dealing with. It really wasn't any of my business.

He let out a long breath, looking away and running his hand through his auburn hair. "Yeah, unfortunately, I do." He turned back to me, "Still, that's no excuse. I'm glad Alice has a friend like you to keep her out of trouble. I worry about her being alone in Chicago."

I knew it. He was a nice guy; nice and heartbreakingly attractive. I guess if I was going to continue to be Alice's friend I was going to have to get over my little crush on her big brother.

"Really, Edward...didn't take you long did it?" Our conversation was interrupted when a gorgeous blond haired woman strode over and put herself right in Edward's face. "I thought we were spending the holiday apart to think this over." She paused and gave me a withering once over, "Now I see you here with this heifer. What the hell, Edward?"

She was obviously angry and Edward did not back down from her but stared back, hurt and anger clouding his face. "Rose, you don't know what you're talking about and you just insulted Alice's friend. I think you'd better apologize." She refused and the argument began in earnest between them. Edward pulled the girl away from the crowd of onlookers and I turned away trying to find Alice. I didn't mention anything to Alice or her parents about what I had seen. I felt like an intruder on something very personal and figured that if Edward wanted them to know, he would tell them. I felt bad for him, though, now that I knew what he had been upset about all week. He obviously cared for her and the hurt that I saw on his face made me want to comfort him somehow. I hoped they could work it out. Maybe she would be coming over on Christmas morning. His being off the market made it easier for me as well. No sense in crushing on someone who you couldn't have.

We stood leaning against the kitchen counter hungrily eating anything Esme pulled from the fridge and put in front of us. We'd all changed into comfy clothes after the service and had decided on watching a movie before bed. Nothing like staying up late on Christmas Eve and sleeping in late on Christmas Day.

We had just finished grazing and were heading into the living room when we heard Edward come in the front door.

"Good, he's home." Esme gave a sigh of relief and seemed to relax now that she knew her son was safe.

We settled in on the couch, the movie just beginning, when Edward walked in. I expected he would sit in his usual chair and join us but instead he put his hands on the back of the couch and stood over his Mom and me for a moment. "Hey, Mom." he began quietly, "I'm going to take Bella outside for a minute, okay?" She looked up at him with a question in her eyes and he added, while looking at me, "I need to apologize." Esme nodded her approval but added, "Don't keep her out too long, Edward. I don't want our guest getting cold."

He laughed quietly and looked at me questioningly, seeing if I would go. I stood up and walked with him toward the garage. He grabbed a jacket off one of the bar stools in the kitchen and handed it to me. It was Alice's and I put it on, following him out to the garage and then outside through the open garage door.

I leaned against the trunk of one of the cars and began to tell him that an apology was not necessary. He held his hand up, not letting me finish.

"No, you deserve an apology." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and paced around on the driveway. After taking a deep breath he said, "That was Rose," He looked at me before adding, "my girlfriend." I nodded and he continued, "She and I, well, anyway, we've been having some problems and tonight she thought that you and I..." he stopped and shook his head. It was kind of like he was having a conversation with himself and I was just there observing, like he wasn't really talking to me. Seeming to recover himself, he walked purposefully toward me, stopping a few steps away and saying, "She shouldn't have said those things about you and I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to hear that and I'm sorry I just left you standing there all by yourself. You're Alice's friend and you deserve to be treated better than that."

He stood there, having said what he wanted to say but still looking so defeated. "Edward, It's no big deal. I wasn't offended. I'm sorry for you guys, really, and I hope that you can work things out. It seems like you really care for her. Please, don't worry about me, just worry about what you need to worry about." Break-ups are so awkward, for the people going through them and the people who have to watch.

"Thanks." He said, running his hands up and down his face a couple of times. He looked so tired. "I just needed to come home and think things through, get some things straight in my mind, you know." He looked at me, seeking understanding, some common ground. I shrugged, trying to show that I understood that. Looking at him, standing there looking so tired and worn out, my heart seemed to change toward him. He was still the most handsome man I'd ever seen but he was the brother of one of my best friends and he was hurting. With some effort, I put my crush away and sought to be like a sister to him. Raising my hand and patting the space next to me, I invited him over to stand next to me. With a look of relief he came to stand next to me, leaning on the car as well.

Facing out into the night, we got to know each other a little better. He apologized again for barely speaking to me all week and asked me about myself and my family. I learned that he finished college in Seattle last year and had been doing an internship with a big law firm out there. Rose had gone to college there as well, and they had both flown out here to spend Christmas with their respective families.

We talked for about an hour and after telling him a particularly funny story involving Alice and Sushi, he looked up toward the ceiling howling in laughter and said, "Oh, speaking of something funny, look up there." I craned my neck up to see what he was gesturing to and saw a huge bouquet of mistletoe. Still laughing, he said, "My Dad plants mistletoe all over the house every year in the weirdest places just for an extra excuse to kiss my Mom. He's a total romantic." I smiled thinking of how sweet Carlisle and Esme were. I hoped to have a marriage like there's someday.

Noticing my smirk, Edward elbowed me, "You thinking of someone? I'm sorry I didn't even ask you if you had someone special, I was so busy going on about myself."

I blushed, and feeling much more comfortable with Edward, told him the truth, "No, no one. I haven't really had much time for that since starting college." Looking back up at the mistletoe, I added, "It's been over two years since I've been kissed." Meeting his gaze and seeing the look of disbelief there I continued, "Really, I haven't. I'm not lying."

"That is a crying shame." He turned his body toward me, resting his right side on the car. "Beautiful girl like yourself should be kissed on a regular basis." He was teasing me. "I could remedy that for you, you know, right now."

I should have said no. I should have told him it would be too much like kissing my brother seeing how close Alice and I were. I should have said anything but what I said. What I said, no matter how much I regretted it later, felt absolutely right at the time. "Well, you could, but you would have to do a good job. No sense kissing a girl if it's not going to be good."

He rose up from the car, making me realize for the first time how tall he was. The look on his face was the one a boy had when being challenged to a fight. "You think I'm not a good kisser? You think it wouldn't be good?" His face was incredulous, insulted.

I clarified, the teasing between us continuing. "I didn't say that. I said if you're going to do it, you've got to make it good, no wimpy, on the cheek, half-hearted kind of kiss." Of course, you have to understand that when I said these things I really had no idea that he was actually considering kissing me. I thought we were just joking around. Had I realized that he was actually about to press his perfect lips to mine, I wouldn't have had the bravado to continue teasing him. I realized, a bit too late, just how serious his offer was.

"Alright then. You got it." He pulled me to my feet by the front of Alice's jacket, securing me to himself by wrapping his right arm around my waist. His left hand came up and cradled the back of my head, leaving me no room to escape, not that I wanted to. I knew that in just a moment he would let me go and laugh or give me a big sloppy kiss on the cheek and then we'd both laugh and go inside. Instead, he completely surprised me, which coincidentally made the kiss even better, by slowly lowering his lips to mine and kissing me tenderly, almost reverently.

My body immediately melted. All stiffness leaving me, I unconciously molded myself to him, leaning in to accept whatever he would give me. His lips began to move on mine tenderly, sweetly, leaving me breathless. Just when I thought it was about to be over, he pulled me to himself and held me even tighter, his tongue seeking access to my mouth. That's when my hormones kicked in. How can you be kissed by a man like him and not reciprocate?

I drew him closer as well. My lips parted and not only allowed him to kiss me deeply but returned the favor, our tongues moving together in a sweet dance. He tasted like peppermint. My hands moved up to play in his hair and to pull his head in closer to mine. I don't know how long we stood there kissing but I was no longer cold when we both broke apart breathless and panting. I lowered my head to rest on his chest, trying unsuccessfully to catch my breath.

He continued to hold me and when I finally raised my eyes to his I expected to see them full of mirth, slightly smug, full of "I told you so." What I saw surprised me. He looked confused and angry. I stared back at him and didn't know what to say. Was he mad? I shouldn't have taken it so far but how was I to know he was serious? I began to release my hold on him at the same time that he released me. He stepped back from me, his green eyes boring into mine. Should I say I was sorry? The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He closed his eyes and shook his head, looking down at the ground before turning and quickly leaving the garage to go back into the house.


	3. Gala

"Damn, Bells, you look hot!" Jacob gave me the once over and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"Yeah, whatever, Jake." I said, rolling my eyes and trying not to fall down in these heels.

"No, I'm serious. You look good." He became serious for a moment and that only made me more nervous. I smoothed my dress for the hundredth time making sure I looked okay.

"Stop fidgeting, Nessie picked the perfect dress for you. You're gonna knock 'em dead." He twirled around himself, looking like James Brown in a tux and I had to laugh despite my nerves.

"Alright, alright, stop that or we're never going to get out of here." I pulled him by the arm and led him toward the door.

"Whatever you say. You got the tickets?" I dug through my purse, finding the tickets to the gala we were attending tonight. Fancy schmancy. I was so glad Jake was taking me, that guaranteed that no matter what else happened tonight, at least it would be fun.

Jake had been one of my closest friends since elementary school. He had put gum in my hair in the 3rd grade and had coincidentally taken me to my first dance. His father and my father were best friends so that meant we were always thrown together. I don't know at what point we realized we were just friends but it was pretty early on. He had recently gotten engaged to a girl named Nessie who I instantly fell in love with. She was perfect for him and thankfully she was allowing me to borrow her man for the evening. She understood how nervous I was at these types of things and had even helped me pick out a dress. It was deep blue and accentuated my figure without making me look slutty. Truth is, I think both Nessie and Jake felt a little sorry for me, knowing that I didn't have anyone to go with to the gala.

So, here I was, waltzing into a beautiful ballroom in downtown Seattle on my best friends arm, the envy of every woman in the room. Friend or no friend, Jake was quite a catch and I couldn't help feeling proud to be with him.

The gala was being held in honor of teacher's throughout Washington state who had made a difference in the classroom and in the lives of students. After graduation I had made my way back to Forks and was currently teaching high school English at Forks High. It wasn't a glamorous or lucrative gig but it kept me close to my parents and friends and allowed me to work with kids who usually wouldn't get much attention. It was enough for now until I figured out what I really wanted to be when I grew up.

It was a beautiful night and I enjoyed pretty much everything up until they made the teachers who were being honored stand up. We stood at our table when our name was called and everyone clapped in recognition. It was an honor but made me feel extremely self-conscious. I stood there, cheeks aflame while everyone clapped. I tried to sit down quickly but Jake pinched me under the table making me jump a little. He would pay for that later.

People began to mill about and mingle, the dance floor being opened up after the dinner and awards. Jake had excused himself to go to the little boys room, his words, not mine, and I was left alone for a while. Several of the committee members came over to congratulate me and make small talk but didn't linger.

"Hello, Bella." The voice sent a shiver through my body and I looked up apprehensively into striking green eyes. Edward Cullen. "I startled you again, didn't I? I just came over to congratulate you. I'm on the 's kind of my job to say hello to all the winners." My heart fell. Of course he didn't want to talk to me. They were making him.

"Well, thank you for your congratulations. I assure you they are completely unnecessary. Now that you've completed your obligation, please feel free to take your leave." Geez, can you get anymore bitter, Bella? Why was I so angry? God, it was one kiss almost two years ago. His face mirrored my feelings and he looked a little taken back by my bluntness. "Bella, I.." he stepped forward, looking ashamed.

"Hey, Bells, is this guy giving you a hard time?" Jake stepped up to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. Edward stepped back and his face became a mask, devoid of all the emotion it showed two seconds ago.

"No, no, Jacob Black, Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, Jacob Black." They shook hands like total Neanderthals, sizing each other up.

"Edward is on the committee that selected the winners. He came by to give his congratulations." I said that last part with a bit of anger and the next part with sadness. "He's also Alice Cullen's older brother."

"Oh...he's the one." Jacob said, giving Edward a knowing look. "Shouldn't have walked away man. Bad call." Jacob, understanding the situation now, having been told all about it before, kissed my cheek swiftly and made his departure. "I'm gonna go see what they've got at the bar. Might bring you guys something. You look like you could use it." He laughed at his own joke before turning and walking away from us.

"Boyfriend?" Edward stated, not really asking.

"No, actually. Best friend. He's getting married in a few months. I'm just borrowing him for the evening." I looked after Jake trying to find him in the crowd, wishing I was with him having a drink instead of standing here having this awkward conversation.

"Oh. I just assumed. Listen, Bella..." he began again, "I didn't mean to come off like that earlier. I was just nervous about coming over to talk to you. If you want me to leave, I will..."

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry too. It's just that I haven't seen you since,...well, you know..and...How's Alice?" I had the sudden desire to change the subject. It seemed to throw him for a moment.

"Alice?" I nodded. "Oh, she's great. She's seeing a new guy..seems serious. Bella, can I see you?" He shook off the distraction and blurted out that last sentence. "I mean, I would love to talk to you and just get things on a better footing. You're one of Alice's best friends and when we last saw each other..." He ran his hand nervously through his hair for a moment before looking me in the eye again. "I just want to set things right. Can I take you to breakfast tomorrow?"

"It's not necessary, Edward."

"I know it's not necessary, Bella, but I want to. Would you allow me to take you out?" His tone came across as almost rude but underneath sounded desperate, like it mattered very much to him.

"Okay." I relented and a huge smile came across his face making my stomach tighten. His appeal and my reaction to him had not changed since the last time I'd seen him. Damn.


	4. Confession

I met Edward at a little diner down the street from the hotel Jake and I were staying at in Seattle. Jake agreed to check out while I was gone and I'd meet him in the hotel lobby for our drive back to Forks. So with a nervous and empty stomach I stepped inside the diner and began looking for Edward.

He stood up immediately from a table in the middle and waved me over. He was clean shaven and wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He was adorable when he was dressed casually. I wanted to sit on a couch somewhere and snuggle with him. Shaking my head to clear it of before mentioned thoughts, I headed over to the table.

He gave me an awkward kiss on the cheek and pointed to the chair next to him. He seemed nervous. "Thanks for coming." He said, looking relieved, like he thought maybe I wouldn't show.

"I wanted to, Edward. I don't like where we left things." I said this looking at my menu and not at him, wondering how this conversation was going to. How did I want it to go?

The waitress came over and we ordered. Our menus out of the way and hot coffee set before us, we regarded each other.

He took a deep breath and began,"Bella, I'm sorry for walking out on you that night. It was wrong. I should have stayed and spent Christmas with you and my family." I was a little confused. I had assumed that he was going to apologize for kissing me. Isn't that what went wrong that night?

Seeing my confusion, he leaned across the table and added, "I'm not sorry I kissed you, Bella. It was a wake up call." He smiled a crooked smile and continued, "It was also very, very enjoyable."

Blushing, I took a big drink of my coffee and looked at him for more explanation.

"I know you don't know exactly what was going on with me that Christmas but let me try to explain. Rose and I had been dating for five years. I cared for her but it just wasn't working out. We were fighting all the time and I just couldn't understand what was going wrong. Then I kissed you." He smiled a sweet smile and held my gaze.I was now more confused than ever. "I'm not sorry I kissed you because it made me realize that my feelings for Rosalie were not as deep as they should be. I felt more during that kiss with you than I did the entire five years I dated her."

My mouth actually dropped open in astonishment. He can't be serious. "I knew then, that it was over." "So, I left you standing in the middle of the garage and flew all the way back to Seattle that night because I didn't know what to make of those feelings. I was so confused and I'm sorry. Bella, please say something." He implored me with his eyes and I know I looked like a statue.

"I...I don't quite understand. I felt really bad about the game we were playing. I mean, I was teasing you. I didn't actually think you would kiss me and when you left, I felt awful. I kissed you when you were going through something with your girlfriend and I caused you to leave your home and family on Christmas. I thought you left because you were angry with me."

Reaching across the table, he took my hand in his and stroked it lovingly. "Bella, I was shocked at the how that kiss made me feel. Even now, just touching your hand makes me so happy. I think that sometimes things just come together that way and I'd like to explore the feelings I'm having for you." He looked up to gauge my reaction. "If that's something you want as well."

I cleared my throat, feeling like I was chocking on something, trying to communicate with him. What did I want to communicate with him? "I don't know, Edward. This is very sudden and I'm still a little confused. You have feelings for me?" I blurted that last question out in disbelief, needing clarity suddenly. Wanting to make sure I wasn't sitting at this diner alone having a make believe conversation with myself.

"Yes." He answered patiently. "I know how you feel because after that kiss I wasn't ready to accept that I had feelings for you. I thought I imagined them but when I saw you last night, you looked so beautiful, by the way, and all those feelings came rushing back, even stronger than before. If you'll agree, I'd like to start seeing you, Bella, see where this might lead us. Can I call later this week?"

I sat back in my chair, at a diner in Seattle, Edward Cullen sitting next to me, holding my hand and asking me if he can call me later and telling me he has feelings for me. What kind of parallel universe did I just step into?

I was quiet the whole way home from Seattle. Jake just kept looking over at me and asking, "You sure you don't need me to kick his ass, because I will. You just say the word, Bells." I would tell him no, over and over and we'd keep driving and I'd keep looking out the window, trying hard not to forget what it felt like to have Edward Cullen hold my hand.


	5. The End

Edward and I took things slowly. We talked on the phone alot because Seattle was four hours away and I would not allow him to come see me every day. One weekend a month I would go up to Seattle to see him and one weekend a month he would drive down to see me in Forks.

It was awkward at first because we really did have to get to know one another. Just because you have insane feelings for someone doesn't necessarily mean they're supposed to be in your life. I wanted to be cautious.

I wouldn't let him kiss me. We'd hold hands and my vision of snuggling him on the couch definitely came through but no kisses. I warned him that kissing is what got us into this position in the first place.

Jake warmed up to Edward after he finally figured out that Edward didn't need his ass kicked. My parents absolutely loved him and my Mom kept hinting around about wedding bells. That freaked me out too much so I ignored her.

Edward was a very kind and considerate person. He wanted to become an advocate for children's rights and was studying to pass the bar exam in Seattle. He encouraged me in my teaching and even made suggestions as to what I might enjoy doing in the future.

His parents and sister were totally unaware that we were dating. I just didn't want to have to explain should it not work out. Edward understood because he knew how awkward that one Christmas had been. He didn't want me to have to go through that again.

"You thought I was hot when you first met me?" Edward asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice. I was trying to tell him what I thought the first time we met.

"I thought you were too good for me. I never thought you would want me that's why I didn't think you would actually follow through on your threat to kiss me." I hated to admit this part.

"Well, I didn't even notice you until I kissed you so it's a good thing I did go through with my threat." "I was so absorbed with my situation with Rose, I had my head up my ass. I'm lucky that none of the guys from back home asked you out. You know they still ask Alice about you sometimes?"

"No they don't." I shoved him playfully, secretly happy to be so admired.

"Yes, they do. I wish I would have paid more attention to you from the start. To think that I let almost two years go by before I asked you out. You could have been swept off your feet by so many guys." He stopped to run his fingers lovingly through my hair before asking, "Do you know, Bella Swan, the moment I knew I was in love with you?"

I stared at him, waiting with anticipation to hear him tell me, "I fell in love with you that night in Seattle. You were standing there with the spotlight on you, wearing that sexy blue dress, smiling so shy. It was like God was saying, 'Hey stupid. Here's the most beautiful girl in the world. You think you might want to get over here and take her off the market?"

I laughed out loud, loving the fact that he was just as smitten with me as I was with him . I wondered why I ever thought he wouldn't want me. I almost talked myself out of being with the man of my dreams.

Edward remained serious. "Bella, marry me?" I stared at him, trying to see if he was teasing. "I'm serious. Will you marry me? Let's go home together next month. I'll tell Mom and Dad I'm bringing my fiancee but I won't tell them who.

Marry me?" I didn't answer him and he looked a little defeated. Instead, I scooted closer to him on the couch and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. He looked at me with wide eyes but didn't say a word. I leaned forward again and kissed him a little more firmly.

A slow, crooked smile lit up his face and when he realized what I was saying with my kiss, he kissed me more passionately than I'd ever been kissed in my life. I was so happy I had this to look forward to every day of the rest of my life.

"So, Edward's getting married?" I tried to play dumb but I'm not a very good actress.

"Yes, and we haven't even met her yet. Can you believe that?" Alice was peeved.

"I'm sure she's a nice girl. I'll check her out on the way to your house and let you know what I think." I could not believe how this was all going down. I had been invited by Alice to spend Christmas with her and her parents this year. Alice had asked Edward to pick me up at the airport and bring me to his parents house since we were both travelling at the same time so technically I was supposed to meet his fiancee at the airport.

"Yeah, well, I hope she's not a beast. At least you'll get to meet my Jasper this year. I've missed you Bella. Why'd you have to move back to Washington? If you'd have stayed here, I could have introduced you to some of Jasper's friends...maybe Edward wouldn't be the only one getting hitched. I'm just sayin'." Oh, Alice, ever the match maker.

Edward had a plan as to how we'd tell everyone and he said not to worry, his Dad could always be counted on.

When we walked in the house it was all hugs and hellos until they noticed that Edward and I were alone.

"Edward, weren't you supposed to bring your fiancee?" Esme asked innocently, trying to be kind.

"Yes, she's here." He said, looking over his shoulder toward the door.

"Well, son, you didn't leave her standing outside did you? Go and bring her in." Carlisle sounded both appalled and disappointed in Edward.

"First, Dad, I have some unsettled business with Bella." A wicked grin swept across his face and he grabbed me, spinning me across the room until we were standing in an odd corner of the living room under an extremely large bouquet of mistletoe.

"May I." He asked as everyone looked on completely dumbfounded.

"Please." I said and then Edward was kissing me, bending me backwards and sweeping me off my feet. I heard Alice and Esme shriek and Edward released me, holding me with one arm.

"Mom, Dad, Alice, I'd like you to meet my fiancee', Bella Swan." Turning to me, he added, "soon to be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Needless to say, it was one of the most memorable Christmas' of my life.


End file.
